The One with Apartment 20
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: When Monica meets a young woman in her restaurant, she is overcome with nostalgia...this must be fate! Please review!
1. At the Restaurant

**The One with Apartment 20**

"Chess, I need a house steak medium rare! Oh and a Caesar salad!" Monica sighed. Friday was probably the worst day. At least she had 6 chefs, not including her, to take care of the workload.

"Monica?"asked Cheryl. Monica turned round. Cheryl was her newest recruit and was one of the waitresses. She seemed nice enough but was a bit scatty; she reminded Monica of Rachel.

"There's a person here to see you. She says she's got some mail for you?" Confused Monica nodded and followed Cheryl to the front door of her restaurant.

A young woman was seated there, slightly plump with black hair. Her face was blotchy and her eyes red but she still managed to smile.

"Hello there, I suppose you're Monica Geller AND Monica Bing?" She handed over a thick wad of letters. Monica noticed it was mostly from random cookery clubs/magazines she had signed up for about 10 years ago. The girl turned to leave but Monica placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, at least tell me your name!"Monica said." Let me give you a snack at least!" The girl snorted.

"You look really busy. Aren't you?" Monica stopped. She really shouldn't do what she was going to but...

"Come on up to my office with me...?" The girl sighed.

"My name's Anna. Anna Feller." Monica walked up the stairs and opened her office and closed it behind Anna. Monica took the seat behind her desk.

"I suppose you live in Apartment 20 now?" Anna nodded, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, I do. You see, I want to become a journalist but my parents don't want me to. They think it's not a 'steady job'." Monica stopped for a moment. That was exactly what her parents had told her about being a chef!

"Let me guess," started Monica slowly." They said it was pointless and you decided to walk out on them?" Anna Feller stared at her and nodded slowly.

"I moved in with this girl, Chloe. She's a struggling singer, to put it bluntly. She's moved out though, and lives with her grandma, I think." Monica shook her head. This girl's story was almost identical to hers. It couldn't be possible but amazingly it was!

"Now I share with my friend Sara. She's on tenterhooks now, because she just left her boyfriend of like, 5 years, and her family's cut off most contact with her." Monica nodded, and she noticed the girl's chin trembling. Soon Anna was in sobs.

"Oh Monica. What should I do? My parents, they were right. I should just become an accountant or something like that!" Monica stood up, almost angrily.

"No! Anna, follow your dreams. Fate'll be harsh to you now, but you've got to fight it now and then it'll help you!" Anna stared at her and then wiped her tears.

"You're right Monica. I should be strong!" She stood and held out her hand. Monica shook it.

"Thank you...I really needed that Monica." Monica smiled and waved her hand.

"It was nothing Anna . Really!" Anna shrugged

"You want to come round? I'm sure everyone would like to meet you!" Monica nodded.

"That would be lovely! Could I bring round a few friends?" Anna Feller grinned.

Monica smiled to herself. This was going to be good.


	2. With the Girls

**The One with Apartment 20**

"Oh my God Mon, you're kidding me!"Rachel exclaimed in disbelief. Monica shrugged.

"This is fate, "said Phoebe, with cake in her mouth. " You should help her out Monica!" The three were seated in Rachel's sleek Bloomingdale's office. After all, the vice chairman deserved a nice office right? Rachel sipped her latte and spoke.

"It's nice of her to invite us all there, isn't it? Have you told the guys Mon?" Monica shook her head. Phoebe stood up, cake crumbs falling to the floor.

"Monica, tell them! You can't let them miss out on this!" Monica sighed and drank her cappuccino.

"Guys, I'm not sure...that apartment, I have some really nice memories with it. I haven't been there for 6 years. Imagine how it's changed, I wouldn't know how I'd deal with it!" Rachel snorted.

"Memories, shmemories Mon! I want to meet this girl! She sounds nice. I also want to meet Sara, I can sympathise with her!" Phoebe nodded.

"Maybe I can do a gig with this Chloe person. If not I still think she'd like to meet a person whose song got into the Billboard Hot 100!" Exclaimed Phoebe excitedly. Rachel picked up the phone and dialled Ross, much to the surprise and annoyance of Monica. Rachel finished quickly.

"Ross'll let Chandler and Joey know. He sounds pretty excited." Monica sighed again, even more deeply. Phoebe touched her shoulder.

"Hey, do you want me to give you an elephant massage? According to some of my customers it feels like a real elephant!" Monica smiled and shook her head.

"Rachel, here are there figures for the month of May." A young man came in. Something compelled Monica to look at him. He smiled warmly.

"Oh Mon! Austin here lives in the same block we used to, don't you Austin?" The guy nodded.

"Let me guess...," started Monica. "You live in Apartment 19?" He gasped amazed.

"You're Monica Bing, aren't you? Anna mentioned you to me. Are you coming round today?" Monica just shrugged. Austin leant back and crossed his arms.

"Come on! Anna made peach cobbler specially for you, and trust me it is LEGENDARY." Rachel laughed and looked at Austin.

"Austin, how do you know Anna? Hey, are you blushing?" Austin was. Phoebe stood.

"Oh my god, you like Anna don't you? You. Like. The. Girl! That's so sweet!" Phoebe was looking at Monica and giggled.

"It was a similar story for Monica. She fell in love with and married Chandler, who used to live in Apartment 19." By now Austin was seated.

"No way," he said, almost breathlessly. Then he looked at Monica.

"What does your husband do? Does he have any...family problems?" Monica thought.

"He was an executive in statistical analysis but he's now a senior copyrighter. Family problems...well, his mother is an erotic storywriter and his father is a burlesque dancer in Las Vegas." Austin chuckled. The three looked weirdly at him.

"Whoa, I can really relate to this guy. I work in business too, in bookkeeping. My family is certainly...unique. My dad is a dancer in the Moulin Rouge, whereas my mom is...she's a person who deals with... sex addicts." An awkward bout of silence ensued.

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Austin." You can't do this to Anna. She wants to meet you, so does the whole gang! Come on Monica." Three pairs of eyes stared at Monica. She sighed again.

"Once your shift is over, we can leave," she said quietly. Phoebe cheered as Rachel and Austin high-fived. Monica managed a small smile. It was nearly time.


	3. All Was Well

**The One with Apartment 20**

**A/N: I know it's been a LONG time but I've been very busy with school and my NCIS fanfics :/**

"Everyone ready?" asked Austin. Joey tapped him on the shoulder.

"Does a model really live upstairs?"he asked. Phoebe slapped him.

"You've asked him 9 times already!"she yelled at him angrily. Joey put his hands up and apologised. Anna opened the door, smiling.

"Welcome everyone! So there's 6 of you...apart from you Austin. Come in, come in." They gasped as they entered Apartment 20. It was surprising; the state it was in.

"It hasn't changed at all!"said Rachel. "Everything's the same; the kitchen, the living room. Wait!" She and Phoebe ran over to the window, and they screamed.

"There's an ugly naked...lady? Still!" A young man laughed.

"You looked out of the window? We look out of the window too! I'm Freddie, by the way. I haven't got my big break yet. All I'm doing now is children's television." He turned round and caught sight of Joey and gasped. He tapped Ross.

"Hey, is that Joey Tribbiani? He's my hero!" Ross was shocked and couldn't speak.

"Joey Tribbiani! I'm your biggest fan. Freddie Lazzarani!" Joey burst into a big smile and the two shook hands eagerly. Ross turned to find a young man with glasses staring intently at him.

"Um, hello?" Ross asked doubtfully. The young man sipped his orange juice.

"Hello. You're Ross Geller, aren't you? The palaeontologist, who works in the National History Museum?" Ross nodded, and the young man held out his hand.

"Drake Feller. Anna's elder brother. I'm an astrophysicist based in Florida, but I'm here in New York for a while. As a kid, I always took an interest in dinosaurs, fossils and the like." Ross placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Drake, how would you like to accompany me to a palaeontology convention?" Drake nodded .

"I would be honoured Ross," he said happily.

Chloe sat down next to Phoebe, who was slowly drinking her coffee. Chloe shrieked.

"I cannot believe I'm sitting on a sofa with Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan. You're only like my favourite singer!" Phoebe shrugged and sipped her coffee again.

"Chloe, you've just got to believe in yourself. Once you've done that, you can achieve anything." Chloe nodded and whipped out a notepad.

"Anything else?" she asked. Phoebe looked at her and then straightened.

"Yeah sure," she said. " Get these points down, ok?" Chloe quickly wrote as Phoebe dictated.

"You're the chairman of Bloomingdales. Hey, can you get me any good offers?" Sasha sat down next to Rachel and gasped.

"Oh my gosh I LOVE your Louboutins!" Rachel threw her hands up and shrugged.

"A complimentary gift from the man himself. He gave them to me when he was trying to sell his new line in the store. What do you do...?" Sasha straightened her hair and smiled.

"Call me Sasha but my full name's Sasha-Linda. I'm just a waitress in a café. You cannot believe what kind of customers come in." Rachel laughed and tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear and stroked her round belly. The baby was due in 2 months.

"Oh honey I can, believe me!"

Austin walked over to Chandler who was in the corner.

"Hey, are you Chandler Bing?" Chandler stared impassively.

"I'm certainly not the Easter Bunny! Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"I've been hoping to break into the law business. Do you know of any contacts?" Chandler nodded and whipped out his i-Phone.

Monica surveyed the scene with interest. It was a new generation meeting the older one. Like a cartoon Bananas in Pyjamas who met the people that actually dressed up.

"Monica, are you still close with all of these guys?" Anna brought out the cobbler and the noses of the close Austin and Chandler immediately picked it up.

"Of course! These guys are my best buddies!" Anna nodded.

" I think this floor has an amazing quality. I only knew my brother before but now...I have 5 important people in my life." Monica suddenly felt an urge.

"I have a toast for everyone!" The chatter stopped and all eyes were on her.

"Long live Apartment 20!" The toast was answered.

All was well.


End file.
